utaufandomcom-20200223-history
SHizuRO
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: N/A |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: ACD1 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'G2 to C5' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | [[NEUTERU|'NEUTERU']]' (Brother)' chEZUna (Brother) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'15' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'Youtube Channel' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'He doesn't know' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Apple Pie' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'Joseph Venzuela' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5'5"' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Joseph Venzuela' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |[http://chezuna2000.deviantart.com/ deviantART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'Oct. 19' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Apple Pie, Deserts, Rock Music, Video Games, His Brother' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |'Youtube' SoundCloud [http://chezuna2000.deviantart.com/ deviantART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'Oct. 19' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'People who annoys him, Noise, Waking up at the morning, ' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |[http://youtu.be/RfjoHMi9FYA Paino x Forte x Scandal] |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY:' He is a really quite and emotionless person, he doesn't like socializing other people except to his younger brother, chEZUna. He will smile when he find Apple Pie. He shows emotion when he is alone or with chEZUna but not outside. He mostly on the computer, listening to Vocaloid. He also gets really annoyed when some people mistakes him as chEZUna. He (in a nutshell) is a kuudere.' |} Supplemental Information His appearance is very similar to chEZUna * Hair Color - Brown * Eyes - Dark Brown * Torso - A Black/Red T-shirt covered by a White/Red jacket * Left Arm and Hand - White and Red Gloves. * Right Arm and Hand - Exact same thing as the Left Arm * Lower Torso '- Gray Pants with a Red belt and 2 White/Red metal boots. * '''Nationality/Race '- Filipino / Android Voice Configuration He sings in Japanese that is encoded in Romaji with Hiragana Alias. He sounds much more Mature then chEZUna. Unlike chEZUna, He cannot produce a younger voice. (Just turn high pitched) 'Voice Range: '''G2 - G5 '''Recommended Flags: '''F0Y0H0B0 '''Sampler: '''bkh01 or fresamp Downloads * ''?SHizuRO Sexy? * ?SHizuRO English? * [http://www.mediafire.com/download/u590pup7beap9se/SHizuRO.rar '''SHizuRO Act 1] Usage Clause Do not redistribute this Voicebank. Do not use to any illegal purposes or anything that can offend people, groups and / or religion. ''' '''Do not alter anything in this voicebank. It is ok to alter the oto.ini but do not redistribute it. Any fan-related (Fan-Art, Fanfiction etc.) centered to him is fine. ''' Notable Songs * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHa_2Bbx4rs '''Circus Monster] * [http://youtu.be/RfjoHMi9FYA Piano x Forte x Scandal] * [https://soundcloud.com/joseph-isaiah-venzuela/utau1-2-fanclubshizuro-chezunacover 1, 2 Fanclub] Trivia * Hes favorite color is Red. * He was supposed to be chEZUna Act 2 but it was change to a new UTAU because he doesn't sound like chEZUna when the creator tested it. * He secretly likes furries. (Not a secret anymore ~chEZUna >:D) * He is the 2nd Voicebank that the creator made. * His personality is based on the creator's negative moods. * His Favorite Vocaloid is Gumi. Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Sibling Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias